


Alternate Mizumono Ending

by LucilleFuhrArt



Series: Hannigram One Shots [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, How It Should Have Gone, M/M, watch me try to write in italian, will denies his love for hanni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucilleFuhrArt/pseuds/LucilleFuhrArt
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.





	Alternate Mizumono Ending

Will hopped out of the taxi that had taken him to Hannibal's house, and into the pouring rain. When he'd received the call from Alana that the FBI had issued a warrant for his arrest, this was the first place he'd thought to go. 

Tonight was the night that Hannibal was to confront Jack as his true self. Will had been busy with both of them in preparation for this night, and he was eager to see who would come out on top. Hannibal believed that Will was on his side, while Jack thought exactly the same. Alana had told him that Jack was also to be arrested, but Will knew that wouldn't stop him from evading the FBI and going to Hannibal's anyway. Will wasn't sure who he'd find alive, but, as much as he tried to shut it out, he found himself hoping it was Hannibal. 

When Will stepped into the rain, something lying on the path in front of him caught his attention. He slowly advanced toward it to get a better look, and recognized that it was a body. Not Jack's. Not Hannibal's. There wasn't supposed to be anybody else here. There were few people who knew about what was taking place this evening, and Kade Purnell with the FBI wouldn't have come so unprepared. That left one remaining option. Alana.

Will ran to her, and kneeled beside her. She was gasping for breath, and blood was streaming from her mouth and nose. How did she get here? What happened? Will's hands hovered over her body, searching for a way to help ease her pain. But all he could think to do was to remove his jacket and lay it on her body, so she wouldn't be as cold and wet. 

He dialed 911 hastily into his cell phone and muttered the address when he heard a voice on the other end, before hanging up. 

"Jack is inside," Alana said, her voice virtually a whisper. She began to breathe heavily after speaking, as if those three words had exhausted her just as much as running might have. 

"Go," she said. Will knew that this was all he could've done for her, so he removed his gun from his belt, and without a word, left Alana on the wet pavement. 

Will went inside the house and scanned the room. It was silent and seemingly empty. Had Hannibal already left? He raised his gun as he moved into the kitchen, keeping his eyes wide open and watching for the slightest movement. 

There was evidence of a fight. Glass was shattered on the ground, and traces of smeared blood on the floor. He kept walking ahead until he had fully entered the kitchen and could have a better look around. 

Something on the floor caught Will's eye. There was a pool of red seeping out from underneath the door of the pantry. Blood. Before he had the chance to register it properly, he heard footsteps from behind him, and twisted around. He kept his gun in the air, despite him having no intentions of shooting anybody with it. When he turned around, he almost couldn't believe who he saw. She was supposed to be dead. But there she was, Abigail Hobbs, standing right in front of him. She was crying.

Will lowered his gun. The previous thoughts of Jack and Hannibal had left his mind. All Will could think was how healthy she looked. Abigail was supposed to be dead, Hannibal had allegedly killed her but instead he had kept her alive. Why? 

"Abigail?" Will wasn't aware that he'd said her name until it had already passed through his lips. 

"I didn't know what else to do so... I just did what he told me," She said. That's when Will remembered why he was there. 

"Where is he?" Will asked.

Abigail looked over his shoulder at something behind him, then instantly returned her eyes to Will's. He knew right away what it meant. It was if, all of a sudden, he could feel his presence. 

"Y-You were supposed... to leave," Will said, turning around to face the bloody, disheveled man behind him.

Will met Hannibal's eyes, and they seemed to scan Will before he finally replied, "We couldn't leave without you." 

Will subconsciously moved closer to the older man. Does Hannibal want to run away with me and Abigail? Is that why he kept her alive? So the three of us could run away together and start a family? 

The two of them were locked in each other's gaze, unable to look anywhere else. Will wanted, needed, to be with Hannibal. 

Hannibal lifted his hand up to Will's face, and tucked his fingers behind his head and his thumb just in front of Will's ear. In his other hand, Hannibal was holding a knife, but he let it slip out of his grasp and fall to the floor. It made a loud clatter as it hit the ground, but neither Hannibal nor Will looked away from the other. 

"Abigail," Hannibal said, "Go get your bags, it's time to go."

Abigail turned around and left the room. The two men stood staring at each other in silence for a moment before Hannibal spoke.

"Time did reverse. The teacup that I shattered did come together. A place was made for Abigail in your world. A place was made for all of us, together. I wanted to surprise you."

Will didn't say anything, even though Hannibal paused so he could. 

"But we need to leave now. Both you and Alana called the FBI. They'll be here any minute. There's no time to stop back at your house, they'll find us there. My things are in the other room, so you can borrow mine until we can get you new clothes," Hannibal explained. 

Will couldn't reply. He wanted to go with them. Abigail was alive, and Will wasn't about to lose her again. But this was not him. If he was to leave with Hannibal and Abigail, there would be no coming back. 

Abigail came bursting back into the room, a bag slung over her shoulder. Will turned around to face her, still unable to wrap his head around how she was alive and breathing, let alone believe it. She looked up at him, but couldn't meet his eye. Will wanted to go over and run a hand through her hair, just so he knew for sure that she was real, and that this wasn't something that his imagination had come up with, but his legs wouldn't allow him to move.

"Excellent," Hannibal said, moving past Will, and over to Abigail. He tucked a strand of hair behind her remaining ear, then looked back up at Will. Hannibal extended a hand to him, "Come with us... please." 

Without thinking about it, Will reached forward and took Hannibal's hand in his own. Hannibal smiled. 

"Let's go," Will said, coming nearer to Hannibal and Abigail before letting go of the other man's hand. 

Hannibal led the way out of the house, and, as promised, his bag was sitting by the door. Will hadn't noticed it on the way in. Quickly as he could, he grabbed two coats from his coat hanger, and passed one to Will, who put it on over his wet shirt. Once Hannibal put his on the only blood to be seen was that which was on his face. They left the house and straight into the pouring rain.

Will wasn't prepared to be reminded of Alana, who was still lying on the ground. He froze in his place, the rain beating down on his head and back, slowly penetrating Hannibal's jacket and beginning to soak him all over again.

"Will, we don't have time. We have to go," Hannibal said when he turned around to find Will frozen, gawking at Alana. Putting a hand on his shoulder, Hannibal pulled him forward. When Will walked past, he could still hear her gasping for breath. He dared not look down at her. 

The three of them could hear the familiar wail of police and ambulance sirens gradually approaching in the distance. Hannibal took Will's right hand, and Abigail's left in his own two hands, to make it seem as though they were just a family out for a walk. Will adjusted his hand in Hannibal's so that their fingers were intertwined, and squeezed. He was terrified, and Hannibal took the pressure gladly.

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked.

"To visit an old friend."

~*~*~*~*~

Hannibal knew precisely how to break into the house of this "old friend" of his, which suggested that maybe this wasn't a friend after all. It was a big house, just like Hannibal's. Whoever owned it had a lot of money, and the inside was decorated just as beautifully as the outside looked. 

Hannibal led them into the sitting room, and Will searched for any kind of sign that would reveal who's house it might be, but there were no photos, books, or clothes in sight. Because he knew Hannibal wouldn't tell him if he asked.

"Our flight is in 5 hours. Get some rest if you need it. I have to get all this blood off me, and, Will, you should probably get cleaned up too," Hannibal explained, taking his coat up and draping it over a chair since there was no coat hanger. Will and Abigail did the same.

Hannibal left them alone in the sitting room while he wandered off to find a bathroom. Will sat himself down on the couch, and Abigail slowly did the same. She sat next to Will, but was uneasy with making any eye or physical contact with him. 

"So, you're alive," Will commented.

"Yeah."

"How did he convince you? Or did you do it willingly?"

"He told me who he really was when I went back to my house after you brought me to my father's cabin. I already had an idea, because we had a deal. I wouldn't tell anyone that he was the one to call my house before you showed up, and he wouldn't tell anyone that I killed Nicholas Boyle. He said that they would think that I did all of it if I told them the truth."

"He was probably right."

"After that he told me what was going to happen," Abigail said, "He told me that he wanted to take my blood and fake my death. It was a way to escape the hell that I was living in, how could I say no? He was the only one who really cared about me anyways, I knew that everyone else would just leave once all the excitement died down. But he told me that even though the world would stop caring about me, it would never forget. A normal life was going to be impossible for me."

"I care about you."

"I know that now."

"So he drained you of your blood, and you just watched?"

"Yes. He let me choose-"

Abigail was interrupted when the lock on the front door clicked, and they heard it open. Will's heart seemed to stop beating in his chest, and he put a hand protectively on Abigail's knee as he craned his neck to see who had arrived. 

The sound of high heeled footsteps reverberated through the halls and on hardwood floor before Bedelia DuMaurier appeared in the doorway to the sitting room. When she saw Will and Abigail, the bag that had been in her hands fell to the ground, and her jaw dropped. She had most likely come straight from the FBI, Will realized, so she must've known that the three of them, or Will and Hannibal at least, were on the run. She would give them away.

"No," she whispered barely audibly. 

She turned to escape, but without a second thought, Will attacked her. He sprung off the couch, running at her. He was much faster than she was in her high heels, and Will caught up to her before she even left the room. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and the other around her waist, restraining her from going anywhere. She didn't give up easily. Bedelia thrashed around in Will's arms, crying out for help and kicking at him ferociously.

While Will was struggling, Abigail seized the first big, heavy thing that she saw. It looked like a glass sculpture of some sort, and she used both her hands to lift it up, then rushed over to Will's side. With all her strength, Abigail bashed Bedelia over the head with it, and the woman instantly went limp. Will caught his breath and made sure she was still breathing before lying her on the ground.

"Thank you," Will said, collapsing back onto the couch, "Bedelia DuMaurier, Hannibal's psychiatrist."

"Hannibal has a psychiatrist?" Abigail asked, sitting down beside him.

"Not just a psychiatrist. He manipulated her into killing one of his former patients, and lying about it."

"So why are we here? She's just going to rat us out to Jack Crawford and the FBI."

"You sound like Hannibal when you talk about Jack like that," Will said.

Abigail smiled.

Footsteps approached and Hannibal came into the room, his hair still wet and a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He didn't seem shocked when he saw Bedelia lying unconscious on the hardwood floor. He turned his head to the two of them, looking impressed. 

"Looks like you two took care of her, just as I'd hoped," He said.

"What are we going to do with her?" Abigail asked.

"I think the answer to that is simple," Hannibal started, "Everyone yearns to have someone in their life who understands them. I was no different. That is how I found the two of you. But before you, I had Bedelia. She was a colleague of mine who had referred one of her former patients to me. We began having conversation over the phone and I found her to be quite interesting, and there was a trace of her own darkness in her voice. I was intrigued, and asked her if she could be my psychiatrist. She agreed. It was effortless to manipulate her. Disappointingly so. I persuaded her to kill one of my former patients, but she came to her senses shortly afterward and retired from the field of psychiatry. I kept seeing her, and because of the darkness I'd helped blossom in her mind, the danger of seeing me every week was thrilling to her. I've been speaking to her for years now. What she knows could be potentially dangerous, especially now that she's seen Abigail alive." 

"You're going to kill her?" Will asked.

"We are. When she wakes up."

~*~*~*~*~

Hannibal had leant Will a sweater and a jacket. But they weren't his usual style of oddly patterned clothing, so as not to attract attention. Both of them were considerably large on Will, and he was regularly rolling up the sleeves so that he could use his hands. And even though Hannibal reassured Will that he'd washed them meticulously, they still smelled strongly of him. He had to focus hard to keep himself out of Hannibal's state of mind. Being so close to part of Hannibal, even if it was just his clothing, was making his empathy run wild. 

Their elimination of Bedelia had gone well, and Will had found that as much as he'd been dreading it, he'd relished in watching the kill. He hadn't engaged in it, as much as Abigail and Hannibal encouraged him, but observing it had almost excited him.

Now they were waiting at the airport.

Abigail was resting her head on Will's shoulder, presumably sleeping, and Hannibal was on Will's other side. They were sitting on a row of chairs as far out of the way as possible without looking apprehensive. Will was looking for something, anything, to distract his attention and keep him awake. The three of them were on the run, and they needed to be as vigilant as possible.

"You're tired," Hannibal commented.

"How'd you guess?"

"Your head keeps on drooping, but every time you realize what you're doing you force yourself back up," Hannibal told him.

"That was a rhetorical question."

"You can sleep if you'd like. I, myself, am wide awake and can keep an eye out. But I must remind you, Will, that no one is going to find us here," Hannibal said.

"I'd rather not," Will sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

Giving in to the exhaustion, Will let his eyes close, but kept all his other senses alert. It wasn't long before Will noticed his head start to droop again and had to reposition himself. Usually it was hard to fall asleep, and it felt unusual to be sleepy. As hard as he tried, he couldn't figure out how to shake it off. Will knew that if he stayed awake for another hour or so, they would be on a plane to France, and he could sleep for hours if he wanted to. He just needed to get through that hour.

"That's you guys," Will blinked his eyes open at the sound of Abigail's voice. It still made his heart race, since it hasn't quite registered with him that she was alive. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until he was awake again. When he opened his eyes, the whole world appeared horizontal, and Will soon recognized that his head was resting on Hannibal's shoulder. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, as if he could assure the two of them that he hadn't just been fast asleep.

"What?" Will asked, remembering that Abigail had spoken, but not able to recall what she'd said.

"Look," Abigail, who was now wide awake, gestured up to the TV nearest to them.

On the screen were two pictures. Will blinked the sleep out of his eyes, and saw that one was of Hannibal, and one of himself. Their seats were too distant to pick up any of the audio, but they was grateful to find that the photos weren't recent.

"Should we move?" Will asked Hannibal.

"No," Hannibal said, "When everyone sees those pictures, they will be looking for two bloodied men, armed and dangerous. They will not be looking for two fathers and their daughter, travelling peacefully. And by the time Alana tells them that Abigail is alive, we will be long out of the country. We are safe for now, but I'd suggest you to speak whenever necessary, Will, so I don't have to reveal my accent."

"Good plan," Abigail commented.

As soon as they stopped talking, Will felt the crushing weight of exhaustion yet again. He was thankful when they announced that their flight was boarding. Will was the first one out of his seat and ready to go.

They got on without a problem, and had a row of three seats to themselves. Will let Abigail have the one closest to the window, since she seemed so delighted by the idea, and Hannibal took the row seat. That left the middle for Will. Hannibal had purchased first class tickets for the three of them, so the seats were spacious, Will was grateful for that much. 

"Will," Hannibal said.

Will looked at him with his tired blue eyes, "Yes?"

"Go to sleep."

Will nodded. He looked over at Abigail, who was squirming around eagerly in her seat, then turned back to Hannibal, who was still staring at him. If he said something, Will didn't hear it. The world seemed like a big blur, and his eyelids weren't strong enough to fight against the exhaustion any further. Without thinking about it, Will laid his head down and nuzzled into Hannibal's shoulder. The older man didn't stop him. Will was asleep within seconds, and stayed that way throughout the entire flight.

~*~*~*~*~

Hannibal and Will were on their way to a celebration in Paris, France. They had only been in town for two days, and were seeking an identity to steal. They'd opted to leave Abigail elsewhere, agreeing that it would be improper to bring a child to an adult's party. She would accompany them later for their meal.

Apparently Hannibal had had his eyes on a couple for a long time. They were Dr. Roman Fell and Mrs. Lydia Fell. Tonight they were headed to Dr. Fell's public celebration for his new book release.

The doctor was not normally one to draw attention to himself. He didn't have any social media accounts, and his books were never about his personal life. Besides those who knew him specially, there were very few who knew that Doctor Fell had a wife, not a husband. Hannibal confirmed, with Will's assistance, and there were not very many pictures of the man on the internet, and none could be found of his wife. If Hannibal and Will were to kill them both tonight and leave for Italy in the morning no one would know that anything had changed.

Will had his arms wrapped firmly around Hannibal's torso as the older man drove through the streets of Paris. Hannibal had wanted something quick and easy to get away in, so they'd stolen a motorcycle. Unfortunately, Will discovered that he was not a very big fan of the vehicle, and therefore had his head pressed against Hannibal's back, and his eyes shut as tightly as they could be. There was no way Will would admit his fears to himself, let alone Hannibal. Though Hannibal had most likely already had it figured out. 

After what felt like hours, Hannibal pulled to a stop on the side of the road. As soon as the engine was off, Will felt instantly calmer and in control. 

Hannibal took off his helmet and turned to Will, who still had his hands on the older man's sides to keep his balance, "Here we are."

The two of them went inside. The place was beautiful, and Will could only imagine how much it would've cost to host a party there, even if it was only one night. The interior was decorated like a palace, and there were servants wandering the floors. Will didn't want to think about how many people were there, but there seemed to be large crowds in every direction. These books Doctor Fell has been writing must be selling really well, Will thought. 

As Hannibal was scanning the crowd, Will couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't used to seeing the man look so relaxed, ordinarily he had an uptight presence about him, with his hair neatly combed back, wearing his three piece suits. But tonight his hair was loose and messy, and he was wearing a leather jacket, instead of his normal outfit. Will liked it better. He too, was different than normal. His hair was combed back properly, and was wearing a leather jacket for the first time - mostly just for safety on the motorcycle. Hannibal has recommended it.

They were handed a glass of champagne each, and were greeted at the door by a woman speaking French. Will had no idea what the woman had said, but Hannibal seemed to understand it just fine and replied with a simple: "Merci."

"I don't speak French," Will realized out loud.

Hannibal looked over at him, and brushed a stray curl off his face with his forefinger before replying, "Just let me do the talking."

Hannibal led the way through the crowd, and further into the party. Will had a firm grip on his wrist, so as not to lose him in the crowd. He felt so small among these people. They were all dressed better than him, speaking in a language he couldn't understand, and were all friendly with each other, whereas Will and Hannibal were outsiders. 

They meandered around for a little while more, talking to a few people here and there. Unfortunately for Will, all in French. He simply had to smile and nod when Hannibal did. Finally someone caught Hannibal's eye, the couple who he'd been searching for. He started at them for a moment, before leaning over to Will.

"The couple over there are the Fells," Hannibal said, not removing his eyes from the two of them.

"Who's that?" Hannibal looked at Will to see that his eyes were elsewhere. There was a man lingering across the room from the two of them. He was eyeing them intently, and smiled when he saw them looking. Then he approached.

"Anthony Dimmond," The man introduced himself.

"Boris Jakov," Hannibal said, then Anthony looked at Will, who wasn't sure what to say. He had no idea where Hannibal had come up with that name.

"Uh, Will... Jakov." He said finally, staring down at his champagne.

Anthony raised his eyebrows and nodded his head as if surprised. Maybe same last name wasn't a good decision. Will was relieved when Anthony redirected his attention to Hannibal.

"Do you two know Roman well?" Anthony asked. Hannibal tilted his head, non-verbally asking how he had figured it out. Will was just glad that at least they were speaking in English.

"You were staring with the thinly-veiled distain of a man who does," Anthony smiled, "I was his TA at Cambridge. He was insufferable even then," he downed the last of his champagne and pulled a book out of his inner coat pocket, "Have you read his books?" Then lowered his voice to a whisper, "They're terrible," he paused, looking for a reaction from Hannibal, then with his voice at a regular volume again, he said, "You know they're terrible, you're just too polite to say. Blink if you agree."

Hannibal blinked. It was obvious that he was intrigued by the man in front of them, and Will suddenly wanted very much to move away from that man. He, personally, had never read any of Roman Fell's books, but was certain that Hannibal must've.

"See?" he smiled, "That doesn't stop him squatting over his keyboard and depositing a fresh one every six to eight months. It takes me six to eight months to write one line."

"Why?" Hannibal asked.

"Poetry is hard. Too hard for Roman. Well it's easier for him to slide into academia and dissect the work of others than it is to stand by his own words," Anthony said. Will wondered if he would ever shut up.

"One can appreciate another's words without dissecting them," Hannibal replied, "Though, on occasion, dissection is the only thing that will do."

Out of the corner of his eye, Will spotted someone waving at the three of them. Will looked up at Hannibal and Anthony. They'd already ntoiced the man.

"Ah, that's who I've been waiting for," Anthony said, "Nice chat," He then began to walk in the direction of the stranger. 

"That was... uncomfortable," Will said, once he was out of earshot.

"We've been away together for two days and already you've decided we're husbands," Hannibal smiled. Will just glared at him. 

They mulled around the party for another couple of hours, talking to people here and there. None as uncomfortable as the encounter with Anthony Dimmond. But Hannibal made sure that their identities remained as Boris and Will Jakov, and smiled whenever he introduced the two of them. If they hadn't been trying to maintain an appearance, Will might've punched him.

As people began to clear out, Hannibal leaned over to Will and said, only loud enough for the two of them to hear, "Now, we wait outside until Doctor Fell comes out. He'll be alone, as he has business at home, and Mrs. Fell will stay back to help clean up." 

"How did you pick up on all of that?" Will asked. 

"I understand French."

The two of them left the building and returned back to Hannibal's motorcycle, which, even though Will didn't love the thing, was a source of comfort for him after being surrounded by all those people for so long. The idea of it just being him and Hannibal on the road again helped him to calm down. The older man let Will lean on the bike, since he could see in his eyes how exhausting that whole ordeal had been for him, and Hannibal stood in front of him. 

They didn't say much. They couldn't. Not when all there was to speak about was what they were going to cook out of Dr. and Mrs. Fell. 

Finally, Will saw Doctor Fell coming out of the building. The only reason he'd recognized him was because of the pictures he'd helped Hannibal google the day before. It had been Hannibal's first time using the website, and he remembered fondly how close they'd been while Will helped him, and how pleased he'd been when he found something he knew more than Hannibal about. Shaking off the memory, he nodded to Hannibal. 

"Just repeat after me," he whispered.

Walking by, Doctor Fell paid no attention to the two of them. He was adrift in his own thoughts and was startled when he heard Hannibal speak.

"Bonsoir," he said.

"Bonsoir," Will repeated.

The doctor stopped where he was to look up at Hannibal and Will. He raised a hand to wave and replied, "Bonsoir."

Hannibal reached forward to grab his helmet from beside Will as Doctor Fell walked towards his car. Will got his helmet on as well. When Fell started his car, Hannibal hopped onto the motorcycle. Will wrapped his arms around his torso once again, and Hannibal revved up the engine. As Fell was driving away, they began by following him, but eventually sped past. Hannibal already had Doctor Fell's address, and they would be waiting for him at his home when he returned.

It took them just under 10 minutes to get to the house. It was a large property, and the homes on either side were farther away than expected, which was fortunate for Will and Hannibal. They pulled to a stop right in front of the house. 

Hannibal removed his helmet and got off the bike, "He will be here any minute."

Will did the same, but instead of standing next to Hannibal, he leaned on the bike, just as he had been before.

Eventually, Doctor Fell's headlights appeared in the distance, and they grew as he approached the house. He parked his car, and it was obvious that he hadn't spotted Hannibal and Will in the darkness yet. But when he got out of his car and closed the door behind him, he saw, and looked at the two of them in confusion. 

He stopped, then to make sure it really was Hannibal and Will, he said, "Bon... soir?"

Will and Hannibal replied in unison, "Bonsoir."

Hannibal lunged at Roman Fell, the doctor was too slow to dodge him and he was knocked to the ground. It only took a single punch to render the man unconscious. When he did, Hannibal took a wet rag from out of his pocket and tossed it at Will, who caught it in between his hands. 

"See? We didn't even need the chloroform."

Without words, Will helped Hannibal carry the body inside. They set the man down on the carpet, and Hannibal closed the door behind them. It was pitch black, and Will couldn't make anything out, all he heard was his and Hannibal's breathing. 

"Hannibal? Will?" A familiar voice asked from the darkness.

"Abigail?"

Suddenly one of the lights flickered to life and they could see again. Abigail was standing next to a light switch, with her hand hovering over one of the knobs. After they were certain that Roman and Lydia Fell had left for the party, they had dropped Abigail off here to wait for them until their return.

"Abigail," Hannibal said, "Help us with the body, if you don't mind."

Together the three of them hauled the Dr. Fell into the kitchen, where Hannibal broke his neck. Clean and simple.

"Abigail, help me prepare dinner. Will, you relax and keep an eye out for Lydia," Hannibal instructed.

"What are we going to do when Lydia gets home?" Abigail asked.

"If all goes according to plan, dinner will be served by the time she arrives. So we will surprise her with a very special meal," Hannibal explained while smiling.

~*~*~*~*~

One month later...

"Dance with me, Will."

"I am not dancing with you."

"All the other couples are. I didn't teach you for nothing," Hannibal took Will's hand in attempt to lead him over to where everyone else was dancing, which Will noticed, were all opposite sex couples. He was already uncomfortable enough as it was at yet another party - he'd tried to persuade Hannibal to let Abigail go in his place with no success - and he didn't want to draw negative attention to himself and Hannibal by dancing as the only same sex couple.

"No," Will said.

Hannibal hated to make Will uncomfortable, but dancing was something that he loved to do and didn't get the opportunity to do very often. Though he supposed he shouldn't have really counted on Will for a dance. When Hannibal had been teaching him, he'd refuse to do it even if it was just Abigail in the room. They'd had to have been completely alone.

"Someday," Hannibal muttered under his breath.

Once the dance was over, everyone applauded. Will especially so, because it meant he didn't have to deal with Hannibal's begging anymore.

Two men and a woman approached them once the applause had died down, eyes set on Hannibal.

"Dr. Fell," One of the men said. "Where's Mrs. Fell?"

"There is no such thing as Mrs. Fell. Professor Sogliato I would like to introduce you to my husband, Mr. Lydian Fell," Hannibal beamed just like he did every time he introduced Will. 

"Nice to meet you," Will said, extending a hand intended for the Professor to shake.

Sogliato looked over at Will as though he were a disease. He seemed to get that look a lot over the past month, principally from older people. Will casually lowered his hand back down to his side. He was used to it by now and had mastered the act of pretending that it didn't bother him.

Hannibal noticed the look Sogliato had given Will, and wrapped a protective arm around Will's waist. He did that to make sure everybody knew that he wasn't going to leave Will behind. He might not have been a Doctor or a Professor like most of the other people they'd come into contact with, but to Hannibal, Will was imperative, and he wasn't about let anyone away with thinking that a dirty glance would make him want to give Will up.

One of the older men behind Sogliato cleared his throat, not seeming to have been bothered by Hannibal's husband announcement, then said, "Our new appointee was confirmed by the board after close questioning."

"You've examined him in medieval Italian and I will not deny his language is..." Sogliato looked Hannibal up and down, and his eyes flicked disgustedly over at Will before finishing, "admirable."

"Thank you," Hannibal replied cordially.

"For a straniero," Sogliato said. Will wasn't sure what it meant, but he felt Hannibal tense up beside him. 

Sogilato continued, "Are you familiar with the personalities of pre-renaissance Florence? I think not."

Will looked at Hannibal, and Hannibal looked down at him. Will could tell he was not happy, and wanted to do something about that.

"Dr. Fell might hold in his hand - his non-Italian hand - the one that isn't being held by a ratty little man - a note from Dante Alighieri himself. Would he recognize it? I think not."

Hannibal's grip tightened around Will. Nothing upset Hannibal more than when someone made a comment about his "husband". Usually that person ended up being their next meal. But he had an identity to maintain, that wasn't one of a cannibalistic murder, so that's where Will generally had to step out to prevent further comments.

Will sensitively removed Hannibal's arm from his waist, "I think it would be best if I-"

"Not at all," Hannibal interrupted as Will began to move away. He took Will's left hand in his right, and laced their fingers together. The sight made Sogliato cringe.

"Let him go, Dr. Fell. He might get along better with the servants," Sogliato commented. As much as he was trying not to let it bother him for Hannibal's sake, Will wanted to kill the man almost as much as Hannibal did. Instead he began to draw delicate circles on the back of Hannibal's hand with his thumb, Will's effort to calm him. 

Hannibal took a deep breath, "Allegro mi sembrava Amor," He paused, letting what he'd just said sink in, "Tenendo Meo core in mano, e ne le braccia avea Madonna involta in un drappo dormendo," Hannibal looked at the woman who had come over with the group and smiled at her, "Poi la svegliava, a d'esto core ardendo," Then looked back over at Sogliato, "Lei paventosa umilmente pascea," he paused again, "Appreso gir lo ne vedea piangendo."

After seeing the shock engraved in Sogliato's face, Hannibal grinned. He looked down at Will, who smiled back at him, even though he'd no idea what Hannibal had just proven. Before continuing, he turned to face Will and stared deep into his confused eyes. Then he stroked Will's cheek with the back of his fingers, all the way down to his soft lips. He turned to face Sogliato once again. 

"Donte's first sonnet. It fascinated Cavalanti. The eating of the heart is a powerful image."

"If he's such an expert on Dante, let him lecture on Dante, to the studiolo. Let his face them. Extempore."

"I'm happy to sing for my supper," Hannibal said. Will couldn't contain his smile, but he managed to conceal his laugh with a cough, after Hannibal's comment. Implied cannibalism that no one ever noticed from Hannibal always made him crack up. 

"What's so funny?" Sogliato asked.

Will cleared his throat, but the smile still remained, "Nothing."

Sogliato approached Will slowly and menacingly. Before he had the chance to get too close, Hannibal stepped in front of Will, and stood, towering, over Sogliato.

"A Doctor can love whomever he or she chooses. Whatever gender that may be does not matter. Nor does it affect his or her knowledge. Just because I chose someone to love that you do not approve of, Professor Sogliato, does not make me any less of a doctor, and I can guarantee that I will not be giving up my beloved Lydian because of your selfish beliefs," He said threateningly.

Sogliato glared at Hannibal and Will, before storming off in the other direction. The couple that remained quietly applauded the two of them. 

~*~*~*~*~

It had been two weeks since Professor Sogliato had met Hannibal and Will, or in his mind, Roman and Lydian Fell. He hadn't seen them since, but he had given them much thought. Remembering the events of that evening still angered him, as he couldn't understand why a man who claimed to be so brilliant would choose to go around with a man on his arm. Sogliato didn't like to think of himself as homophobic, but it was an impulse for him to think of Doctor Fell as a man of lesser intelligenza when he had been walking around with that scrawny little American.

He got home late that Friday night. He, like most of the other professors, had a immense, beautiful home. Too easy to break into. Of course, Sogliato hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary at first. He was drained, and his only thoughts were of climbing into his bed and sleeping for hours. He didn't have a lecture the next morning, so he could sleep as long as he needed.

But something caught his attention. As he was putting away his things, he heard a creaking sound one room over. Sogliato lived alone, and didn't have any pets, so to hear a noise in his house not caused by himself was almost unbelievable.

He opened the door to the next room and heard it louder and clearer than before. It was the creaking of on old rocking chair that normally sat in the corner of the room. It was never meant to be used, and the only reason he had it was because of how old it was. Though it didn't sound like it was coming from the corner where he usually left it. He reached for the light switch, straining to make out what was happening in the shadows.

Sogliato automatically wished he hadn't flicked on the lights. Moved to the middle of the room was the rocking chair, and sitting in it was a young, dark-haired girl with bright blue eyes. She was twirling a large knife between her fingers and looked at Sogliato in disapproval. He stood in the doorway, too stunned to move. He would soon find out that it hadn't been smart to underestimate the girl in the rocking chair based off her age and size.

"I heard that you were saying some pretty mean stuff about my dads," the girl said, continuing to twirl the blade between her fingers, but not looking away from Sogliato.

"Y-Your dads?" Sogliato said, still not moving from his spot in the doorway.

"You'd know them as Dr. and Mr. Fell."

Sogliato squinted in confusion.

"You might also have heard of them on the news. Ever hear about Hannibal the Cannibal? Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter, the murder husbands? No? Well they're right here, you can ask them yourself."

Sogliato turned around to find Dr. and Mr. Fell standing threateningly behind him. He was so startled that he tripped and fell to the floor on his back.

"Thank you for the introduction, Abigail," Hannibal said.

"You're welcome," Abigail smiled, getting up from her seat in the rocking chair.

"Y-y-you!" Sogliato stuttered.

Hannibal crouched down beside him, "You have been terribly rude Professor Sogliato."

"What's to be done about that?" Will added.

"I-I don't understand," Sogliato laughed in confusion.

Abigail approached him from behind, put a foot on his shoulder, and forced him back down to the ground. She crouched down so her face was closer to his when she whispered, "We're going to kill you."

Sogliato rolled away from Abigail, and swiftly got to his feet. Hannibal lashed out at him with a fist, and when Sogliato dodged the blow, he backed right into the wall. With nowhere to run, Hannibal grabbed him by his suit collar and began to punch him repetitively in the face. It felt so good to let all his anger out. Hannibal remembered every word he'd said to Will, and his punches became stronger with every thought. 

Will had to come up behind Hannibal, and grab his arm before he hit Sogliato again.

"You're going to kill him before we can have any fun," Will said. 

Without looking away from Will, Hannibal let go of Sogliato's collar and he crumpled to the floor.

The man tried to make a getaway on his hands and knees. In his endeavor, he managed to knock Hannibal to the ground. Will grabbed him by the back of the shirt, and held him up, so that only his knees were on the ground. 

He took Will completely by surprise, and with a sudden burst of energy, knocked Will to the ground. Before he even had the time to react, Sogliato straddled him, pinning him to the ground, and pulled out a small pocket knife from, believe it or not, his pocket. He held the small blade to Will's throat. 

"Don't touch me or-or I'll kill him!" Sogliato yelled, looking at Abiail, as Hannibal was behind him and he couldn't crane his neck all the way around. She froze in her place, scared that any movement would get her surrogate father hurt or killed. Hannibal, on the other hand, was not worried at all. 

Sogliato could not see him, so hannibal took the advantage to grab him under the arms, haul him off Will, and throw him across the room. Will quickly got to his feet, and Hannibal extended his hand towards Abigail, signaling for her to give him the knife. She obliged.

Hannibal wrapped one arm around Sogliato's chest, and lifted him up off the ground.

Eviscerating Sogliato reminded Hannibal of cutting cheese, smooth and easy. He cried out in agony as Hannibal dragged the blade through his skin, and blood spilled to the floor. But he didn't stop until he'd brought it from his lower stomach on the left, to the bottom of his right ribcage. Hannibal made sure to do it so that Sogliato would not die yet, then let him drop back to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"I think Professor Sogliato has had his fun," Hannibal said, "Let us start dinner."

~*~*~*~*~

After their meal, which they'd gone home to prepare and eat, Hannibal was standing outside on the balcony, staring out into the distance. Abigail and Will had decided to take the responsibility of escorting their guest back where he belonged. He was managing perfectly fine without his left leg. Hannibal doubted that the man even realized that's what they had been feeding him. But he had faith that Sogliato would figure it out eventually. He was a smart man.

"We've been living here for a month, and I don't think I've ever been out here," Will said, taking Hannibal by surprise.

Hannibal turned around to face him, "I've been dreaming of showing you Florence for a long time."

"It's beautiful," Will said, walking forward until his arm brushed Hannibal's. They stared out into the city and Hannibal began to talk.

"We are among the palaces built six hundred years ago by the merchant princes, the kingmakers, and the connivers of Renaissance Florence," Hannibal explained. 

Will looked over at Hannibal as he explained more of the history of the place they were living. But Will was only half listening. He loved to see Hannibal talking about something he loved, which Will noticed he seemed to be doing a lot more often since their arrival in Florence. Will didn't really care about the history of the town they were living in, but he would listen to it day and night if it meant he could see Hannibal smile. 

"I'm glad you brought, me here," Will said once he'd stopped talking, "It took me a month to figure it out but... I'm going to be a lot happier here with you and Abigail than I ever would have back in Wolf Trap."

"That's what I'd hoped," Hannibal said, cupping Will's face in his hand. 

Will looked into Hannibal's eyes, and initiated the next step. He pulled himself to Hannibal until their lips met. Hannibal was tentative at first, but when Will moved his hand up to his cheek, and his other around his waist, Hannibal relaxed. 

Kissing Will was like a moment of calm in a never ending storm. It was everything Hannibal had ever dreamed of, since the moment they laid eyes on each other. When he kissed Will, he was home. 

He wished it could've lasted forever, but eventually Will broke away, and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will.

"I love you," Will said.

"I've always loved you. From the moment I saw you, Will. And I always will," Hannibal replied. 

But they were interrupted by Abigail's calling for them from the other room. The two men broke apart, then went to her as fast as they could.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

Abigail was sitting on the couch, in front of the TV, with the remote in her hands.

"Look!" She said.

"The FBI has just announced the survival of Abigail Hobbs, who was presumed to have been killed by Hannibal Lecter. She was last seen by Doctor Alana Bloom, leaving the Lecter household with Graham and Lecter, on the evening of their disappearance.

"It is unknown whether or not Hobbs is still alive, but Lecter having kept her alive in secret for so long gives the FBI reason to believe that Lecter wants her to remain alive. It is also unknown whether or not Hobbs is on Lecter's side, or if she is a victim being held captive. More to come-"

Hannibal was the one to take the remote from Abigail, and immediately turn off the TV. He looked at both of them one at a time before replying.

"They can look for us... but they'll never find us."


End file.
